


Even Wise Men Would Rush In

by Sgt_Nutmeg



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Nutmeg/pseuds/Sgt_Nutmeg
Summary: So far Hal has managed to cautiously navigate his relationship with Bruce, but it's finally time to decide if he's cutting his losses, or going all in.





	Even Wise Men Would Rush In

Bruce sent him another _look_. Hal didn’t need the glance to know he was being annoying.

He had been pacing before and now that the fundraiser had started, he couldn’t stop running his hands through his hair.

He’d never been an anxious person but now he couldn’t stop bouncing on his feet. Still, the prevailing emotions were still a dizzying mix between happiness and excitement.

He watched Bruce put a layer of foundation around his eye. After all, a billionaire couldn’t go out with a shiner that obvious and not have people ask questions. The bruises that had been on Bruce’s jaw had already faded to a greener hue, but they sight still made Hal wince.

He’d seen Bruce take the hit. He’d seen him fall and shake his head, instinctively trying to get rid of the impact before going back into battle.

It was torture to see Bruce injured. Seeing him get back up made Hal proud, made him feel braver…but it didn’t stop the ache of seeing new wounds.

Every mission it took everything in him not to fly over and check on Bruce.

He couldn’t, one because of his own battle with whatever idiot wanted to take on the Justice League that day. But the second reason…because he couldn’t show the league how much he cared for Bruce.

They’d been sneaking around for months. Close to a year from their first kiss. An angry passionate thing that had left Hal craving for more. He hadn’t given in for a week but eventually he was begging Bruce to give him another try. To let Hal give him a real kiss, a proper one. Hoping for the off chance that Bruce would feel the electricity Hal had felt.

Bruce had let him.

The rest had been inevitable.

Because, how could he pass the chance to take as much as Bruce was willing to give? After seeing him breathless, after feeling Bruce’s own nervous hands pull him closer. No way he would ever let it go.

They had hidden it this long. From the league and from their friends.

Hal couldn’t let anyone know. At least not until he was sure he wouldn’t destroy the whole thing. He didn’t want anyone to know he’d messed this chance up. He had been a screw up for long enough to recognize the look in people’s eyes when they saw him wreck a good opportunity. This felt like the biggest opportunity he’d ever gotten. Ruining this…he could already see the pity, the way they would glance at each other and cringe. Because passing on Bruce was like breaking the lottery ticket after seeing you had the winning numbers.

Bottom line, Hal wasn’t stupid enough to show people he’d fucked this one up.

Bruce had agreed to hide, thinking Hal wasn’t ready to be seen with another man. Bruce himself hadn’t been out for long, so he understood.

Besides, Alfred knew, so there weren’t many others he cared to tell.

Maybe some would suspect but no one _knew_ besides Alfred. After all, how could they keep it a secret from him when Hal was so clingy? He couldn’t stay away from Bruce for more than two days at a time. It left the Butler making them dinner and breakfast and helping Hal navigate Bruce’s schedules and moods. He had been amazingly kind to Hal. They couldn’t have made it past their first fight if not for the old butler.__

_ __ _

But today, it all stopped. Hal was finally ready for people to know.

_ __ _

Tonight, would be his first time as Bruce’s date. Truly out in the open, not in some tiny café where no one would notice them. Where they acted as friends, just in case. It would be his first real glimpse of Bruce’s billionaire social life.

_ __ _

It had been long enough that fucking up…well it was still on the table, but it was far less likely. Besides, he had been with Bruce for long enough to know he would fight like hell to keep him. He knew he wouldn’t just lay down and take the loss. No, he would try his best to get Bruce back and no one could fault him if he tried his damn best.

_ __ _

He wasn’t going to lose Bruce that easy, because Hal had definitely fallen in love.

_ __ _

_How could I not_, he thought as Bruce glanced at him on the mirror and sent a smile his way. How could he not be in love with Bruce? After seeing the real him, after being allowed to see how soft and fearless and resilient he could be. How could he not be in love?

_ __ _

Hal looked away, focusing on his cuff links instead. Bruce didn’t need to see him blushing and smiling like an idiot. He might truly realize Hal was _head over heels_ in love. Sure, he’d told Bruce already - once and really fast - but he didn’t have to see how _madly_ _in love_ Hal was. He wanted to keep some of his careless reputation at least.

_ __ _

Bruce walked to where Hal had been lost in thought. He smelled of expensive cologne and he looked like a damn model as he tucked his speech in a pocket. With the expensive suit, his blinding smile and that special shine in his eyes, he was ready to be the star of the fundraiser. Hal only hoped he looked half as good.

_ __ _

He waited for Bruce to look up to steal a kiss.

_ __ _

_ __ _

* * *

_ __ _

_ __ _

Bruce’s speech had been as perfect as always. He’d gotten giggles and applause and people whispering and checking him out.

_ __ _

Hal hadn’t cared to listen; he had read the whole thing earlier anyway. Instead he had gotten lost in the way the lighting bounced off of Bruce’s hair and how his lips moved with each word. And at the end, he’d watched for any hints that showed his ribs were still bothering him. Bruce didn’t show a single wince, but they were hurting, the decent down the stairs had been slower than usual.

_ __ _

Hal had been near the stairs and Bruce had come straight towards him. They stood close as they listened to a few more speeches but soon the party was moving onto the food, drinks and raising of funds. What was more important, Bruce could finally introduce Hal.

_ __ _

People swarmed around, asking Bruce questions about the fundraiser and praising him on the efforts to aid the hospital’s research.

_ __ _

Hal could feel the way their eyes seized him up. He stood up straight and proud next to Bruce. People’s eyebrow’s rose, some approving…and some not so much. He didn’t feel the full sting of it, because he could see the way they looked at Bruce. Jealousy was something he could handle. Something he could understand and that he had expected. He wrapped an arm around Bruce’s waist, his smile turning into the smuggest smirk he could manage.

_ __ _

“Handsome couple,” A man chuckled as his date, a very beautiful woman, shook Hal’s hand. “But watch out…might be hard to keep _this_ one satisfied.”

_ __ _

Hal’s attention immediately snapped at him. _The fuck?_

_ __ _

The man gave Hal a wink, as if he would appreciate the…joke? What _was_ the joke? That Bruce could ditch him for something better? How was that funny?

_ __ _

He took a breath. Bruce brought new people to these things all the time, Hal was reading too far into it. He forced himself to calm down and Bruce’s quick nudge made him snap back to his pleasant smile.

_ __ _

He was being too defensive. Condescending rich people humor was to be expected here. A little harmless joke or two wouldn’t faze Hal. After all he was dating Bruce Wayne, he could endure a lot more.

_ __ _

Of course, life would take that as a dare. The next hour was spent going around and getting introduced to so many new people. Everyone came and talked to Bruce, they could barely take a few steps before someone else appeared. Hal had stopped trying to hear the names by now. He just shook hands and tried to remember any details of the nice ones. However, only the shitty interactions were sticking.

_ __ _

“New boy toy, huh?” Balding-French-accent sent Hal a wink. He didn’t know how to reply to that. But the man didn’t seem to expect him to reply anyway. Instead he turned to towards Bruce with a smirk and added. “Try to treat him well Bruce. Might manage to keep this one coming back.”

_ __ _

Boy toy? Sure, he was young and fit but not in a ‘boy toy’ way. Hal tried not to think about the coming back comment, but it suddenly felt like someone had called him a straight up hoe.

_ __ _

Too-revealing-for-her-age had sent Hal a wide smile. She then turned to Bruce. “Your flings are always entertaining,” She laughed hard, patting Hal on the arm and leaning close to say, “Try not to take too much of his heart.” In the most superior way possible.

_ __ _

Hal tried to give a smile. Maybe more of a wince but he was getting tired, those were only the latest of the rude comments he’d been hearing all night. He didn’t look that flighty right? Or maybe he did but still, a little respect might be nice.

_ __ _

Hal shook his head; he reminded himself he wasn’t a _fling_. Bruce had said it, he’d said he loved Hal. He’d said it almost every day. So there! Not that the woman knew any of that, but it still didn’t sit right.

_ __ _

He knew it was childish, but after hours of those kinds of interactions he was sick of hearing these rich assholes talking like he was a piece of meat. First of all, it was rude as all hell.

_ __ _

Not that he didn’t like being looked at. More than half of the party had checked him out, which was nice for his ego at the very least. He was sure he could’ve grabbed even more attention than that if he turned on the charm. Or maybe if he hadn’t been standing next to the most gorgeous man alive.

_ __ _

But that was the second part of the problem. He was there as Bruce’s date. He wasn’t single, he wanted _that_ to be recognized over anything else. Hal was proud to have been chosen. He wanted them to recognize that it was impressive. He’d managed to land Bruce Wayne! It was a big deal. Not because of the name, or the money. It didn’t matter that he was rich or famous, or that he was in countless magazines. What mattered was that it was _Bruce_, he was perfect, and Hal was in _love_. He wanted everyone to know that. And what was even more important…Bruce _loved_ Hal too. That mattered.

_ __ _

But no…they thought he was just another catch for Bruce. The disrespect was dumbfounding.

_ __ _

He excused himself and walked away. He had only been out in the cold for about ten minutes when Bruce came to join him on the balcony. Hal almost pushed him back into the building. Both because it was way too cold and because he didn’t want to talk to Bruce.

_ __ _

He hadn’t defended Hal’s honor even once. Yeah it was dumb, but he would’ve liked for Bruce to tell them he wasn’t a random guy he was _Bruce’s_ guy.

_ __ _

But he wouldn’t send Bruce back. Because more than anything, after being around so many rude assholes he just wanted to be around Bruce for a while.

_ __ _

Bruce leaned on the balcony’s stone rail and waited.

_ __ _

Hal didn’t take any time before he started talking. “They’re all treating me like I’m a stupid bimbo hanging onto your arm,” He huffed, leaning hard against the rail. “I’m a joke!”

_ __ _

Bruce’s eyebrows rose before falling into a confused frown. He then tilted his head to the side; it was stupidly charming. “What do you mean?”

_ __ _

“Ugh you _know_ Bruce, don’t play stupid. Didn’t you hear? Boy toy and all?”

_ __ _

Bruce suddenly smiled like he was watching a dog chase his tail. Hal geared up to be really pissed.

_ __ _

“You’re wrong,” Bruce said, patient and even.

_ __ _

It made Hal’s entire being shudder in anger. He was ready to point out all the comments people had made. He had even raised his hand to physically point at each person when Bruce raised a hand, telling him to wait. Hal did, but only because he didn’t want to be a brat like the redheaded woman had called him.

_ __ _

“They’re talking about me,” Bruce said, an apology in his voice. “I should’ve told you to expect it but…well, I thought it would be obvious.”

_ __ _

“No, it’s - What?” There was definitely a disconnect in Hal’s brain. He couldn’t fathom what that meant.

_ __ _

“Hal, you know my reputation, I’m a flirt. Magazines are still sticking to playboy but…to people…I was a man-whore when I had women and now that I go for guys…well I’m more of a_ boy toy_. People pick me and leave me cause I’m dumb, airy and…well…slutty I guess.”

_ __ _

“You are none of that,”, was Hal’s immediate response. He would fight anyone who hurt or talked shit about Bruce. He was pissed that that word was associated with _his_ boyfriend at all. His boyfriend who was _no slut._ Hal would never let anyone argue that point, but this was Bruce talking and it was a little hard to start throwing hands at this point.

_ __ _

Bruce smiled, warm and soft. It reminded Hal to breathe. “To them I am. They think you got yourself a toy. That you…you know will take it and dump it. That you’ll get bored and break my heart once you find something new. It was me they were talking about.”

_ __ _

“That woman said good luck with the brat, ‘cause I almost dropped my cup,” Hal muttered, still trying to straighten his thoughts.

_ __ _

“She says that to all my dates,” He said shaking his head. “She set me up on a date with her niece and I pretended I was drunk, annoyed her pretty much through the whole thing. Now she thinks I’m just a brat…they still come to the fundraisers though,” Bruce shrugged, then took a swing off of his whiskey. He didn’t seem bothered by any of it. Hal felt the anger returning now that he was moving on from the bewilderment.

_ __ _

“You’re okay with that? With them thinking that?”

_ __ _

“I have to be. It’s my cover. Dumb, silly Brucie. Too big to be a boy toy stereotype but with the right guy at my side,” He winked at Hal, quick and playful but enough for Hal’s heart to skip a beat. “I look like one. My type…makes it easy to pass as one.”

_ __ _

“I can’t believe that you’re okay with it,” Hal’s voice had become harsh. His head was swimming, the comments still ringing in his ears. He didn’t know how to handle the situation. It wasn’t okay…was it? For people to think Bruce was this…person? Character?

_ __ _

Bruce’s smile faltered and slowly disappeared. He took a deep breath. “It would fade…eventually. I haven’t been seen with anyone in a while. If they see you for long enough, they’ll get the hint. We could try...but,” His eyes moved somewhere next to Hal’s elbow. “It’s okay if you can’t handle it Hal. You don’t have to be part of this. Of anything that you’re not comfortable with…if you want to be with…you know any part of me, you don’t have to take the whole of it…I don’t mind.”

_ __ _

Might fade…but when? How long? Hal didn’t know what to say to that. The second option…being with Bruce behind closed doors. Away from this lifestyle. He could do that…he’d been doing that. But it didn’t seem right. He had come today so he could take the all. To get Bruce as a whole. But now…he hated the thought of being part of this persona.

_ __ _

“I don’t know Bruce. I don’t think…I like any of it.”

_ __ _

Bruce flinched. Grabbed his glass with both hands, like it was warming him, instead of being a cold glass of whiskey.

_ __ _

“Okay. That’s fair enough,” He took a deep breath and gave Hal a fake smile…an even faker version of the one he’d had when talking to the people inside. “I’m sorry I dragged you into this,”

_ __ _

_Breakup_,

_ __ _

The word popped into Hal’s head so loud it left him dizzy.

_ __ _

It had sounded like a breakup. He’d meant that he didn’t like any of this billionaire gossip thing. That he needed more time to think. But instead he’d said he didn’t want any part of _anything_…that’s what he’d said.

_ __ _

He felt an ache so strong he could’ve sworn it would break some ribs.

_ __ _

“Wait,” Hal said just as Bruce was moving back towards the glass doors. “I didn’t mean- …I don’t want you to think that I don’t like you…I just…I’m not ready for this I…I think,”

_ __ _

He glanced into the party, people were still chatting and laughing.

_ __ _

Bruce nodded. “Like I said…it’s a lot to think about. So…so it’s okay, you can be part of whatever you want to be, don’t feel obligated.” He opened the door and looked back. He seemed to hesitate on whether to say something. In the end he bit his lip, turned and walked in.

_ __ _

Hal didn’t follow.

_ __ _

He didn’t know if he wanted to follow.

_ __ _

He watched the party from the balcony. He couldn’t see Bruce for a long time and then finally spotted him walking by. He kept getting pulled into conversations. He was still so handsome. Hal wanted to go back in, hug him and hold his hand while he talked to boring people…but he just couldn’t. He didn’t want to be_ Brucie’s_ date anymore. Not if it meant people thought Bruce was just his fling for the night.

_ __ _

He looked away when Bruce looked over.

_ __ _

Shit…he hadn’t meant to stay this long. He should’ve left already. Get himself time to think it through where Bruce didn’t have to see him.

_ __ _

He could feel Bruce’s glances as the party went on. He needed to think but it felt like he couldn’t leave…that it would mean…a _breakup_.

_ __ _

He hadn’t meant to cause _that_. He didn’t know what to do.

_ __ _

He had always known Bruce _dated_ many people. He knew that. How could Bruce not date people? He was gorgeous, mesmerizing. Hal himself still couldn’t fully believe just how beautiful he was. And sex was awesome, nothing wrong with enjoying it.

_ __ _

He had been aware Bruce was known to be a playboy…but he hadn’t thought people would be so willing to point it out. Most of all, that they would be so rude about it. Or that Bruce would let them.

_ __ _

Batman was always so serious. He wouldn’t let any dig go without at least a fierce glare. But here…he let himself be the joke. As a socialite…maybe it made sense…as a secret identity…it made sense as well. But Hal _didn’t like it_.

_ __ _

He _hated_ it.

_ __ _

He shook his head finally having made a decision. Whatever happened with Batman, Hal wasn’t ready to date _Brucie_.

_ __ _

Maybe they could just go on like they had before. Going behind everyone’s backs at the league and only having Alfred know what was going on. It was easier. If Bruce was up for it…Hal could be okay with that.

_ __ _

He was suddenly glad they hadn’t told the league yet. That he had asked to see Bruce’s real life before going all out.

_ __ _

Most of the league knew Bruce’s identity. Hal would look like a fool being Batman’s boyfriend and not Bruce’s. Having Bruce on magazines as a playboy and an eligible bachelor would be mortifying if they knew he was dating Hal on the down low.

_ __ _

It was tragic really. He had wanted to be in Bruce’s life and then be able to say, _yeah, I managed to get** that**. I managed to get Batman’s heart. He actually let me in. Look at me, that’s **me** dating billionaire Bruce Wayne. **He** **loves me**._

_ __ _

Now he was glad Oliver wouldn’t be able to tease him about never seeing the light of day with his ‘boyfriend’.

_ __ _

Yeah, it was better to just…not do that.

_ __ _

After all, at the very least Oliver had heard of Bruce’s reputation. Barry too. Iris read those gossip magazines; she had maybe even written about Bruce at some point. Not on that light but she would still have researched all about him, even the rumors.

_ __ _

He saw Bruce again, in the middle of a group. They were laughing at something he had said.

_ __ _

Hal couldn’t go in. Not when he was so confused and frustrated. He’d just end up acting like a dick and showing everyone that Bruce Wayne chose the wrong date.

_ __ _

And wasn’t that sad. Bruce had been willing to show off Hal. He had stopped dating anyone in public for a while and he had been ready for Hal to be paparazzied next to him.

_ __ _

He had been willing to let _Hal_ show _him_ off to the world.

_ __ _

Hal had been so blown away when Bruce agreed to it. At least when he’d finally grasped Bruce was serious.

_ __ _

He had thought it had been said in the heat of the moment. Not a hard assumption. With Bruce under him, panting and pliant. He’d thought Bruce had been too distracted to know what he was agreeing to. But when Hal woke up the next day Bruce had his phone out, the calendar app ready for him to scroll and pick an event. He had blushingly told Hal to pick something he wouldn’t hate to go to.

_ __ _

Wayne Enterprise investor’s dinner? Dull. Announcing the investment on an alternative energy factory? Nah. Cutting the ribbon for a new floor at the library? Boring.

_ __ _

Fundraiser with the stupidly rich people in Gotham? That was supposed to be the good stuff. But maybe people would’ve been a lot more appropriate at any of the other options.

_ __ _

Hal had been so happy. He’d thought it was finally his time to show Bruce how he could fit into his life. In permanent kinds of ways. In the ways that mattered.

_ __ _

He had asked…about being seen. If Bruce would mind if it ended up on magazines. Hal didn’t read them- obviously, or this whole evening wouldn’t have been so fucking flabbergasting- but he still knew Bruce was a true celebrity. He had at least once taken care of Bruce’s headaches from the paparazzi lights. Bottom line, he was a big deal and he had agreed for Hal to be seen with him.

_ __ _

Hal grimaced; he’d been spotted. Alfred was observing him from across the hall. He had noticed that the butler had been scanning the party for him. Bruce being suddenly alone was a hell of a development. Alfred had probably already deduced even more than that. Maybe from the fact that Bruce’s smile looked forced and his shoulders were tense. If Hal could see it Alfred definitely could too.

_ __ _

Alfred raised an eyebrow in his direction, and Hal felt himself shrink under the confused disappointment in his eyes.

_ __ _

Fuck, Hal should’ve left already. He sighed and put down the empty glass onto the rail. It really was cold as hell out there. The ice at the bottom hadn’t even melted yet.

_ __ _

Alfred moved on. Went back to making sure things ran smoothly in what Hal could definitely declare was the worst party in the world. Except for the raising money for Gotham Memorial, that was pretty good. But still, the whole thing was robbing Hal of so much.

_ __ _

He sighed, what a shitty way to end his day. He had maybe broken up with Bruce and he was definitely stuck in the secret-not-quite-boyfriend zone_, if he was lucky_. he could’ve been demoted all the way to _fuck buddies_. If Bruce would ever even let Hal back into his bed.

_ __ _

Oh, what would Hal do if he could never feel the glory of fucking Bruce again? What if he never even kissed Hal?

_ __ _

He groaned. The whine at the end was heard by no one but himself and it still made him close his eyes with embarrassment.

_ __ _

Pathetic. He’d been playing girls and guys all over Coast City for years and now Bruce had ruined him.

_ __ _

He wanted to stay but… the thought of people thinking Bruce was his _boy toy_, his fuck for the night...it tortured him. Bruce could’ve slept with all of Gotham, it was okay but why did they need to put Hal in that category?

_ __ _

He shook his head to get rid of the thought. He was finally ready to leave. He would come back the next day, see what was salvageable and if nothing…move on. He wanted the glory of dating Bruce but if he couldn’t he would try his hardest to at least keep the man’s heart behind closed doors. No one had to know.

_ __ _

He was about to activate the ring- no way was he going inside- when he saw it. _Brucie_ had caught someone else’s eye.

_ __ _

It was a large man. Tall, tan skin, and blonde hair. The hints of an elaborate tattoo showed at his neck. He was built like a damn Viking. A handsome one that surfed and did no heavy lifting outside of a gym.

_ __ _

He made Bruce Wayne look small. Bruce had said his…_type_...made him look smaller than he was.

_ __ _

Hal knew his own physique was thicker than Bruce’s. He was taller too, only barely an inch or two but still. It fit into the description of Bruce’s…_type_. Paired with his military posture and his wide shoulders, it made Bruce’s relaxed stance look…softer in a way. This man was bigger than Hal, by enough that Bruce looked…normal…slight even.

_ __ _

The thought of the man finding out how much hard muscle the Armani suit hid, and just how thin Bruce’s hips were, made Hal feel like he could kill.

_ __ _

He watched as Bruce worked his charm. Even from here, even next to that statue of a man, Bruce lost none of his shine. He was on a whole different level, still the most captivating person in the room. His smile might have been fake to Hal, but it sure caught the audience’s eyes.

_ __ _

It was sad. At the beginning of the evening the smile had been soft, real. As Hal had grown uneasy it had become tense. Now it looked plastic. Then again, Bruce had been broken up with, by someone who he said he loved…easiest way to kill someone’s cheer.

_ __ _

Hal watched him. He tracked down and listed every little thing about Bruce that made his heart speed up. The list grew so long and so fast that he was almost distracted enough to miss what was happening.

_ __ _

But he would never miss anyone’s touch on Bruce. Or the way it turned into the man draping an arm around Bruce’s shoulders. The hand then slowly ran down to his hip. There, long strong fingers began tapping a rhythm. He was laying claim.

_ __ _

Soon he was whispering into Bruce’s ear and _Hal’s Boyfriend_ was laughing at whatever he had said. The people around them were watching their every move, teasing smiles and arched eyebrows being shared.

_ __ _

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit_, Hal could feel his hand tightening around his whiskey glass.

_ __ _

He knew what Bruce was doing.

_ __ _

No, it wasn’t a petty jealousy thing. He was giving Hal an out. He was making sure Hal wouldn’t be remembered as his date, that he wouldn’t be mentioned as someone important. He wouldn’t be Hal’s boy toy, he wouldn’t be the brat Hal had to deal with. He was letting him off the hook with these unknown people. These _unimportant_ people.

_ __ _

All of a sudden, he wanted to scream. Because _no_. Bruce couldn’t do that. He couldn’t just move from being _Hal’s_ to being _someone else’s_, even if it was just for appearances.

_ __ _

He knew- or at least hoped- Bruce wouldn’t actually act on anything with the man. Bruce wouldn’t let anything happen until things were settled with Hal, one way or another. If Hal stayed or he left, Bruce wouldn’t engage in anything physical…not until they talked about it.

_ __ _

He knew it was to keep up appearances. He knew that what they had in private was a lot more important for Bruce than the public, that he wouldn’t push it that far. But _still_. Hal couldn’t handle it. Because what if what he thought wasn’t what Bruce was thinking. What if Bruce actually went along with it and took that man upstairs?

_ __ _

He took a moment to breathe. He pretended that it would calm him down, but he knew his anger had never been contained by a little bit of breathing and grounding.

_ __ _

Earlier he’d asked himself why Bruce wasn’t defending their relationship? Why he wasn’t telling people Hal wasn’t a fling.

_ __ _

But now…he should be in there, telling everyone: _this slut? He’s **mine**, and also…he’s not a slut. Never was…but now? Now he’s taken, now he can’t be a slut, because he’s with me. Now I get to keep the brat and the boy toy all to myself._

_ __ _

And maybe that was too much of a mouthful to say but they’d get the point after they saw Hal at every fundraiser and every party and everything he could attend when he wasn’t off world. He would be there enough that they forgot whatever Bruce’s reputation had been before. Like Bruce had said, they’d get the hint eventually.

_ __ _

He finally walked in and placed his glass down on the first surface he could find. He wasn’t noticed by many, maybe a glance here and there but not many people were near the doors, it was too cold for that. No one wanted to look at the still snowless winter.

_ __ _

He got some looks once he was further into the hall. He knew his nose must have been at least a little red. His fingers tingled with the sudden warmth.

_ __ _

He tried to keep a measured, calm gait towards Bruce. The ‘Viking’ looked at him as soon as he was close enough hear their voices. It might have been the cold still lingering to his suit or maybe it was the general aura of anger he had going on. It was probably the second one that caused the man to quickly let go of Bruce and move back. Hal still wanted to punch him.

_ __ _

Instead he wrapped his arms around Bruce’s middle and nuzzled his neck.

_ __ _

Bruce let out a surprised gasp, not at the fact that Hal was there- he had likely noticed him as soon as he’d walked in- but at how cold he was. He probably hadn’t expected contact.

_ __ _

Hal smirked into his neck. “I took a little breather on the balcony babe. Kinda froze my ass off,”

_ __ _

“Does that mean I have to freeze as well?” Bruce moved his neck away from Hal’s frozen nuzzling but didn’t fully shake him off.

_ __ _

Hal looked over to the people around them. “Hope you don’t mind if I borrow Bruce for a moment,” He pulled away and grabbed Bruce’s hand. He gave the group a little wink as he walked away. Maybe sent a quick smug smirk to the big guy that had been pawing at Bruce, but no one had to know that.

_ __ _

“Smooth,” Bruce said once they had walked a couple feet away. He had an unimpressed eyebrow lifted, but he didn’t hide how pleased his smile was.

_ __ _

“Just making sure they know, whatever they think you are…you’re _mine_ first,”

_ __ _

Bruce rolled his eyes, but chuckled. Hal would take it.

_ __ _

He would take whatever Bruce gave him at this point. Either secret make out sessions on the Batmobile or parties where people thought Hal was smitten with a spoiled billionaire.

_ __ _

He was far too gone on him to give him up.

_ __ _

He told Bruce as much. Took him out onto the hallway and whispered it soft. With his forehead against Bruce’s and holding his hands. Made sure to kiss him after. Tried to make it as sweet as he could. It was the least Bruce deserved after the emotional rollercoaster Hal had put them in.

_ __ _

Bruce huffed a laugh and shook his head at the sappiness.

_ __ _

But he also smiled. Hal almost melted on the spot.

_ __ _

_ __ _

* * *

_ __ _

_ __ _

The next day Hal’s phone woke him up.

_ __ _

It was Oliver.

_ __ _

He slowly rolled out of bed, making sure Bruce’s head was on a real pillow since Hal’s shoulder was now unavailable. It earned him a groan from Bruce, but he slept on. Hal’s phone had become silent by the time he was out of bed and he debated just crawling back under the covers.

_ __ _

Then Oliver’s name began flashing on the screen and he quickly walked outside the room.

_ __ _

“Dude, what?” He asked, voice raspy with sleep.

_ __ _

Oliver didn’t bother greeting him, instead he loudly announced, “Billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne arrives and _leaves_ fundraiser with new beau,” Oliver’s laugh was loud through the speaker. “Now you’re a beau?”

_ __ _

He could hear Barry’s voice in the background asking what Hal was saying.

_ __ _

“Yup, got me a billionaire,” Hal said, his smile getting bigger as he looked towards the door Bruce was behind.

_ __ _

Oliver laughed again, this one almost excited. “Good Jordan, now you can join us on double dates. No need to be a sad sack anymore,”

_ __ _

“Tell Bruce he’s paying if we go somewhere too fancy!” Barry called in the background.

_ __ _

“Whatever idiots, I got a beau to make breakfast for,”

_ __ _

“You don’t even know how to spell that-” He dropped the call, cutting off Oliver’s laugh.

_ __ _

There, it was done. Everyone would know now. He wanted to twirl in place and squeal, but of course he wasn’t going to. Maybe just close his eyes really tight and try to bite down his smile. He shook with the contained happiness.

_ __ _

He got to brag now. He got to keep Batman _and_ Bruce.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

**Author's Note:**

> First time I publish a fic. I'm a little nervous, but I hope you liked it! (Let me know if the tags or anything is wrong)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please comment if you can. It would make my day.


End file.
